Pieces of a Broken Heart
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Keiko broke up with Yusuke with harsh words and youko is in love with Yusuke. While Youko tries to warm up and get close to Yusuke, the other demons seems to have their eyes for our favorite spirit detective. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**YuYu Hakusho Fic:**

**Summary:**Yusuke/Youko(Yusuke as uke) Keiko broke up with Yusuke with harsh words  
and youko is in love with Yusuke. While Youko tries to warm up and get close to Yusuke, the other demons seems to have their eyes for our favorite spirit detective, can Youko keep out the competition and protect Yusuke from them?

**Disclaimers:** I don't own YuYu Hakusho, even though I wish I did. _ Also this is a request fic for my friend animehpgurl. Hope you like it. =)

**Terms:**Spirit World [Reikai], Living World [Ningenkai], Spirit Gun [Rei Gun], Demon World [Makai]

**Pairing:**Youko/Yusuke Others/Yusuke Yusukle/Keiko

**Title:** Pieces of a Broken Heart

**Chapter One: **

It was a normal day as the Urameshi gang was heading out to their classes for the day. Yusuke as usual kept starring at Keiko his childhood sweetheart while talking with his friends. Closely studying her features, the way she laughs, smiles. How her hair sways at the slight breeze coming through the windows. Looking at her fair skin complexion to her bright eyes, pink soft lips and the way she would slightly wrinkle her nose once in a while.

He didn't notice that a pair of golden eyes hidden within the shadows was looking at him intensely. Silently watching him stare at his childhood friend, oblivious of whether someone might notice his intense look to the female ningen. Those piercing eyes that worked hard to embed her features into his head. Although it wasn't long before those gaze was broken off when the young man suddenly diverted his gaze to the shadows where he felt a strange acute watch from that direction even though he couldn't see anyone from there. Yusuke started shaking his head slightly trying to convince himself that he was just imagining things. He then turned to look at the teacher that just entered the classroom completely forgetting about the strange feeling.

**Time Skip**

Yusuke hurriedly packed up his things for the day and was about to head to Keiko to walk home together. But he was stopped from getting closer when he hears the topic of conversation. Not really wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation knowing how girls can be but ignored the idea of turning to walk out of the room and wait for her there when he suddenly heard his name being mentioned. Quickly going behind the sliding doors so as not be seen, he stealthily listened in to the conversation.

"Hey, Keiko are you still going out with that Urameshi guy?"

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Keiko replied. "I can't seem to shake him off."

Oh, why don't you just dump him? I mean isn't he too much trouble for you not to mention his reputation is really marring your 'straight-A good girl' reputation."

"Ami's right, all he does is picks fights like a thug and dead last in every subject. I mean, can you say 'way too stupid."

"I know, I know but I can't just break up with him, it won't look good on me. Besides it's not like I'll be dealing with him for long."

"Oh…what do you mean by that?"

"I mean like you said way too stupid, no manners and if you ask me, he's way too gullible he believes everything I say. He doesn't know I'm actually going out with somebody behind his back. What a dumbass."

"hahahahaha!!!" they all laughed as they were making their way out not seeing Yusuke paste onto the doors in morbid surprise as the image of his childhood sweet heart shattered to pieces around his aching heart.

After they were gone, Yusuke slowly moved away from his hiding spot and tried to act normal before he meets his so-called loving girlfriend. As he was walking down the hall he didn't notice someone moved swiftly from the shadows on the other side of the windows in the room.

At the school entrance, Yusuke saw Keiko standing by the gates looking at her cell phone. Thinking she was probably reading a message from her secret lover.

"Keiko." Yusuke called out as he made his way to her.

"Oh Yusuke-kun!" Keiko turned to look at him with a gentle smile that he now knew was false. "Where were you?"

They then began walking home together.

"I was just checking on something." After a moment of silence and without looking at Keiko so obviously, but just at the corner of his vision. "Why were looking at your cell phone?"

He didn't miss the sudden slight tenseness of her body as he asked her. He could see at the corner of his eyes that she was trying to keep her gaze down as she tries to come up with some excuse. Not knowing he already knows the truth as his suspicion was confirmed, which build up even more with his anger that he was desperately trying to hold back at bay.

Yusuke then stopped walking as he turned to look at the surprised look on Keiko's face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked back a bit confused at his actions. "Yusuke you're acting a bit strange, is everything alright?"

"You tell me," was his reply as he starred hard at her eyes and facial expression. "I heard what you and your friends think of me." He could see the shocked look on her face as she started to open her mouth, he quickly cut her off. "Don't try to make excuses I know already."

"That's right; everything you heard was the truth. You're a dead last, can't even pass his tests even if it meant to save your own life, gullible, a punk who can't seem to get it through his thick head that his not wanted at all much less a huge pain in the ass." Keiko spoke coldly as they glared at each other. "Anything else you want me to add to the list, because I can go on even more if you want?" A heavy silence was all she got. "I thought so." She then started to walk away but stopped to look at him once more, "by the way, I'm dumping you for someone who's so much more better than you." With those words that she left him standing there alone, not moving nor making any sound at all.

The golden sun was nearly engulfed in the horizon when Yusuke was able to get his bearing back and notice his surroundings and where he is. He didn't trust himself to say anything earlier which he ended up staying silent as Keiko assaulted him with such cruel words that he never thought she could be capable to saying it much less spitting it out on his face. He silently made his way back home, too distraught to notice the pair of eyes watching him in the shadows.

He doesn't know how he was going to be able to get though the whole day tomorrow even though it was the last day before the long anticipated summer break. Lying in his bed after refusing to eat, which caused for his mom to bombard him with questions, but one look on his face and she knew it was not the time to interrogate his knucklehead of a son. His thoughts were flying all over his head as he lay down and fell a restless sleep.

_**~ To Be Continued…~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Pieces of A Broken Heart**

**Chapter: 2

* * *

**

When Yusuke woke up from his sleep, as the events yesterday came flooding back into his head, he wished that he didn't bother getting up today. He had half-a-mind to cut class since there isn't anything to do, but he knew his mother would have killed him if she found out he cut class once again. He lazily got himself ready, as he was buttoning up his shirt he felt that strange feeling once again as if someone was watching him. Concentrating to trace where that strange energy was coming from, he quickly stared at the huge tree across the street.

Looking at it closely, seeing if there might have been something false or strange about the tree but found nothing as the energy he was trying to lock on had suddenly vanished. Shrugging the thought that he may have just been hallucinating, quickly left for school. While sitting at his desk as he tried to avoid looking at Keiko who was chatting happily with her friends. He didn't notice her take a quick worried glance at him.

"Hey Uramashi!" someone yelled as the door to their room was slammed open by a carrot-top Yankee.

Knowing who it was and not wanting to deal with him so early in the morning decided to ignore the other guy. Fat chance that was happening as the guy marched towards him head strong yelling and intent on getting his attention.

"Hey Urameshi! What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn't ya hear me callin' ya?!"

"Shut it Kuwabara." Yusuke responded as he glared at the other guy.

"Damnit Uramashi! What the hell is this I'm hearin' that you dumped Keiko-chan brutally? I thought you guys were childhood friends, what happened?" Kuwabara asked angrily while ignoring the fact the silent hatred Yusuke was showing on his cobalt eyes, much less the spectators they were getting from the other students in the room.

Not saying a word Yusuke kicked his desk across the room nearly decapitating Kuwabara who had luckily ducked down at the oncoming desk. Everyone stood still as they watched the scene before them. Some girls screamed in fright and Kuwabara's eyes bulging out of their sockets as he looked behind him to see the wall cracked where the shattered desk had made impact with the wall.

Shaking in anger, he quickly turned to yell at Yusuke only to stop mid sentence at the dark aura spiralling out of control around the damn punk. Slowly taking a step back and duck once again as he saw Yusuke started to walk towards his way, only to pass by him and out of the room without another word. Once making sure Yusuke was out of hearing a couple of the guys who had regained their senses ran towards Kuwabara cheering him on for initiating suck ruckus in the room. Knowing today won't be a boring day once again once their sensei comes in to find a broken desk and a cracked wall.

"Way to go Kuwabara!"

"You did, that was awesome! Sensei will go berserk once she finds all these mess" Giving him a pat on the back.

Starring dumbly at what just happened and what the fuck these guys were cheering on when not too long ago he nearly lost his head literally speaking. Face turning red in pure rage as he began to swing his fists at them as their sensei came into the room. Freezing in her step as she noticed the damaged wall and desk and a raging and yelling Kuwabara chasing the guys around the room. Shaking in anger as another migraine was coming onto her and class hasn't even started, marching straight at Kuwabara who was about to punch a guy.

"Ku-wa-ba-ra!!!" Everyone literally froze in the room as all heads turned to their sensei , scared at seeing a demonic look on her face as she stared down at a frightful looking carrot-top. 'Oh shit.' Kuwabara thought as he let go of the other guy and stood there frozen in fright as he starred at his sensei's evil eyes. 'Damn you Urameshi!' was his last thoughts as sensei came down on him with a powerful fist directly on his head.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Yusuke's POV:

Taking a glance at the wall clock as everybody in the room waited impatiently for the long hand to move and signal the official start of summer vacation. Everybody looks like they have planned out what they will be doing during summer break and can't wait to get it started.

_Plans…kuso like I've got any plans after that incident… _

_Why do I have to think about that? Aaaaah FORGET IT! Maybe I should just sleep through it and wake up when school starts. _

A sudden disturbing image of his mother making all kinds of parties and the high chances that the others were more likely to bother him with missions and assignments.

_Fat chance I'll get any sleep at all. _

He slump his head on his desk in defeat, and then slowly turned to look out the window. Starring at the at the blue sky as clouds of various shapes float by, when he felt a strange feeling as if he's being watched closely. Raising his head quickly he tried to scout out the source of that particular feeling which landed him to stare at nothing but the gate to the school.

_Odd, there's no one there. _Starring at the gate closely to see if they were probably just hiding their presence when it was gone just as quick as it came. _What the…Great I must be losing it. Get a grip Urameshi! There is nobody there._

He was then startled out of his thoughts when the bell rang and everybody cheered. Others were busy chatting and rushing out the door. Students and teachers were piling out of the school campus.

"Oi! Urameshi!"

_Great, I haven't even took one step out of the campus and he's voice is the first thing that calls me._

Trying to ignore the insistent call, although didn't quite succeed as the said person slumped his arm over his shoulders.

"What do you want, Kawabara?"

"What are you planning on doing first? It's summer and no school. I know what I'm planning to do. First I'll head down to see Akina then ask her to go to the arcade then head to the beach and blah blah blah…"

Finally noticing his friend wasn't even listening to him much less was already making his wayon the opposite direction.

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Ura-"

"Kuwabara I'm and I'm heading home to get some rest okay. So, I'll see ya when you die."

"Oh, okay…hey wait Urameshi!" he turned to look around and noticed said guy was already gone. Fuming a bit he continued on his way, a silly grin plastered on his face the whole time.

To Be Continued…


End file.
